Unlocked
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: When Silver plans a surprise for his boyfriend. Gold is now beung handcuffed to the bed and force to play the role of bottom. Contains preciousmetalshipping smut lemon deticated to my Golden Twin.


_I wasn't the type to do this kind of thing. I never really had the chance, if I did have it, then I can never follow through it. I always hated my lack of self control. I guess yesterday when he made that comment about me never being able to take control bothered me. Yeah, that would explain why I'm hovering over my boyfriend's body, handcuffing him to the bed head. I think one might call this taking advantage, he was pretty tired working all night with Red and Yellow on that mission. And here I was handcuffing him while he slept._

_Well…_

_… it's not like he never did it to me. So we're even now._

The pure blood red haired teenager, Knightwalker Silver, hovered over Hanamura Gold's body. He looked nervous and hesitate about this. He was never the one to 'dominate' but now he wanted to change that. Though against Gold, he wasn't sure if he can. Being handcuffs could work against Gold from switching their positions but Silver always worried about whether yes or not can he even finish the job. He could easily cave in.

He _always_ caved in. Shaking the discouraging thoughts from his mind. Silver sat on the ground, back against the bed and waited for the Hatcher to wake up from his nap. Either on his own will or from realizing he can't move his arms anymore.

_Jiggle…_

Seems like it was from realization. Silver closed his eyes, inhaling deeply trying to keep calm. "Nnghhrrmm…" Silver flushed a bit as he heard Gold groaning and waking up. He got on his knees and faced the bed. Wondering whether he should take action now or wait until Gold started to complain about the handcuffs. "Hrmm.. Silver?"

Gold was still half asleep, the redhead gulped, shoving back down his worried and locked lips with his drowsy boyfriend. He wanted the Hatcher to crave for lust, which is way he slipped in his tongue, trying to mimic all the times Gold had slipped in his and made him feel so hot inside. Gold was taken back but didn't pull away, he only regain dominance easily. When Silver noticed he was losing and giving in, he pulled away scolding himself in his mind. "Well that~ was certainly a nice way of waking up."

Silver tried to her his faint pink cheeks in his hair. Gold chuckled and stretch, finally noticing the metal steel rings around his wrist. "…." Gold pulled on his arms, he heard something rattle and felt something pulled him back. He knew all to well what was on his wrists. The question was _why_ was it on his wrist. "…. Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah he says. I'm handcuffed to the bed and all he says is '_yeah_'" Gold frowned at the redhead. Silver stared at him, trying to show off how determine he was for this. "Silver?"

"Yeah?"

Gold waved off all annoyance and tried to smile at his boyfriend. "Why did you handcuff me?" his smiled failed horribly.

A small smirk came on Silver's lips. "Because for once you're going to now," he stood up, grabbing the cloth on the nightstand next to the bed and putting it over Gold's eyes. "know how it feels like to be on the bottom."

"What!? Hey! Silver what are you doi-Mmrrmm!" he couldn't finish his sentence when his red haired boyfriend crashed their lips together. Silver wasted no time shoving his tongue inside, wanting to take advantage of Gold's hazel mind. He was doing a good job at it, Gold was too confused to retaliate and let him take control for the moment. The Exchanger was a bit lost to what he had to do, but he started to straddle Gold's torso wanting to get his boyfriend hard. Being nervous as he was, it took him a while to remember one of Gold's weak spots.

His ears. Silver moved his tongue from Gold's mouth to his right ear, blowing on the ear shell making Gold shiver faintly underneath him. When Silver ran his tongue gently, Gold shifted, feeling his right side start to heat up from the action. "Nnggn…." he was too stubborn to give Silver what he wanted, knowing that was to break him and make him moan or make any noises of that sort.

Silver was naturally competitive, if he was stuck in doing this he might as well go all the way. Gold smirked to himself and grabbed Silver's attention making him stop his treatment on his ear. "I-I don't even know why you bother Silvy~ you're just going to end up asking _me_ to help _you~_" the redhead frowned at him. "There's no way you can break me."

"Yeah we'll see about that." Silver was even more determine, he locked lips with the teenager below him, this time he stopped trying so hard and let whatever felt natural flow to him. Gold was curious to see how his boyfriend attempted to dominate him and let Silver win the kiss. Silver ran his tongue all over Gold's mouth, he can feel both of their cheeks start to burn.

He was now on top of him, straddling his hips trying not to let himself grind against him. Silver moved his hands down to Gold's atone abs, creating faint shivers for the handcuffed boy. The redhead stopped at Gold's hips, making the Hatcher shift under him, holding back any noises in his throat. Silver moved his hands in a gentle circular motion, he couldn't help but whimper when Gold's leg brushed against his. "Hmrrmm…~" Gold himself was shifted awkwardly under the red head, he clearly didn't give Silver too much credit in his abilities to top and was a bit taken back at the way he was feeling.

Silver can feel the restraining noises in Gold's throat, he wanted to hear it out in the open, ringing in his ears. Silver teased his boyfriend by bring his hand close to the Hatcher's hardening member but never getting too near. At this Gold scolded himself for the will of bucking his hips getting strong by the second. Gold used all the power he can to keep his groans and moans inside his throat, he couldn't let Silver win. He'll never let him live it down. "You know… it'll keep getting more painful the more time you waste not giving me _what I want~"_

Gold in a thousands years would never had guessed Silver had a seme alluring voice. He felt as if the ghost whisper of the redhead went straight down to his arousal. Silver's hands faintly went on top of the boy's pants, unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down. Gold hissed to the pressure being semi lifted. Silver separated Gold's legs and sat in the middle, trying to tug off his shorts he was wearing. When the barrier cloth was away from the Hatcher's budge, Silver stopped and brought his face near.

"A-ah. What do you thin-Gyaahh!" Gold clenched his hands and gasp out. His throat felt like it was exploding as he continued to refuse to moan out by Silver's got and wet mouth nibbling on his member through the boxers. He cannot be broken, he couldn't he was Gold! The Seme! Yet what Silver was doing felt terribly _good._

Silver was losing himself in the lust. He knew Gold was struggling to get free and to stay quiet. It made him kind of mad that Gold had this much resistance. He didn't really care anymore. All he wanted now was to hear the Hatcher scream out with ecstasy. And if teasing his body was the way to get it, then Gold hand picked his fate. The redhead maw on Gold's member, moaning freely knowing Gold had a thing for the noises he tend to make in activities like these. The only thing the handcuffed Hatcher was able to focus on was how _sexy_ and _amazing_ Silver's mouth feels, how he sounds like. He was handcuffed which made him even more eager for more.

He can feel the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach, it needed to be release somehow, he now understood how Silver felt. Why he was quick to give up on resisting moaning like he do. realizing why also brought his pride back up yay! Because Silver felt the pressure of pleasure expanding throughout his body, the only way to relieve the tension was to cry out in whatever he was feeling. Silver bite lightly on Gold's member, this sent a jolt zigzagging straight up to Gold's throat. "Gyaa_aahhhaa! _S-Silver..~"

There was a pause. Silver lifted his back, pulling away from Gold's hard on. Confusion and a blank stare was painted on Silver's face. Gold at the moment was too lost to care about the sound he made. Silver kept staring at Gold's face, there was a feverish blush glowing and he was already starting to sweat a bit. His fingers were gripping and clawing the chains wanting to get free. His eyebrows were knitting on and off from the pain of his hard on and pleasure running through him. The expression he made, the little restraining noises that escaped the lips of the Hatcher. The sight of it all made Silver's own member pulse, made all logic and sanity get tossed out the window. Inner seme; unlocked.

He wanted to hear more. He wanted to see more. He basically just wanted _more_.

Gold finally came back to his sense, he felt the wind blow against his member making him shiver violently to the feeling. Opening one eye to glance at Silver, he was suddenly aware of what just happened. This brought the blush on his face to deepen. "A-ah.. I-.. uh-…" nervously and highly embarrassed; Gold averted his eyes and dart the somewhere trying to gain back his edge. Silver however had other plans. Crashing his chapped lips to Gold's normal ones, Silver forced his tongue inside his boyfriends mouth. Gold moaned a bit from the action and whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. Silver had the advantage here, taking Gold by surprise, the Hatcher was unable to fight back.

He loved the feeling, he loved having Gold wither in pleasure, pleasure _he_ was giving. It made him feel needed, wanted, in control. He _loved_ it. Silver's hands roamed all over Gold's body, trying to find a spot where he was most sensitive. When Gold flinched, Silver started to rub a certain spot on his back, making his boyfriend moan smoothly. This gave Silver all the evidence he needed to know the Hatcher was officially dancing in his palm. Yet simple moans weren't enough for the Exchanger. Nope not all at. He wanted Gold to _beg_ and _scream_ like he had done for Gold before. He wanted to make Gold feel everything he had, repay the favor he owe for months now.

"Should I make you scream first or beg?" The question made Gold shudder. His golden eyes were hazed with lust and nervous by the question. Even worse, the redhead's ghost whisper made him sound serious and freaking sexy.

Trying to grab all the pride he had left, Gold glared at Silver trying to gain a bit of confidence. "I'll never beg to you." the acid tone back fired, he sounded pleading instead of threatening.

"Begging it is then~"

"HEY!" Silver lightly licked Gold's ear. "Shiit!" the Hatcher had almost forgotten about that one spot. Suddenly the right side of his neck and face started to burn. Feeling the heat, Silver went to the other side of his head and gave a longer, wetter lick. In a automatic reaction Gold's left side burned up quickly. His face felt like he was hovering over an open on oven for an hour or so.

Silver looked at his boyfriend's face, he was struggling with himself which only made Silver even more eager to hear him scream. The redhead locked lips with Gold, the only thing cool on the Hatcher's face. Their roles had dramatically switched, in the back of Silver's mind he can only hope that Gold would enjoy the role of receiving once this was over. The Exchanger went down and yanked off Gold's boxers. At this the Hatcher yelped out to the sudden strip. "H-hey! Be a little more gentler will ya?" Gold glared.

Silver scoffed at this. "I wanted to turn you into an uke not a woman."

"Oh shut up!" Gold was regaining some self confidence, that or he was beginning to feel comfortable with his situation. A part of Silver doubted that with his very soul. Before Gold can say anything, the redhead had brought his salvia filled mouth towards his boyfriend's member, taking him as much as he can. "_GyAAahhhaAAahhh!"_ the Hatcher gripped the chains of the handcuffs, his back arch upwards, all he can feel was a sudden explosion of pleasure run wildly throughout his whole body. _In his very veins_. "S-Sil..ahhh.."

Silver flickered his tongue, bobbed his head and gave a hard but slow pump to Gold. The raven haired male had shut his eyes tightly, wondering how the hell did Silver get so good at this. His whole body felt hotter, he can _feel_ sweat start to rise on his skin. Gold suddenly wanted his shirt off feeling a bit awkward with it on. Silver did not stop even for a moment with his oral he was giving. He loved feeling Gold squirm and make pleasurable yet awkward noises. Every time he heard his boyfriend murmur out his name or let loose a moan, Silver would pick up the pace, wanting- no. Demanding more. With each settle movement Gold made, his shirt would rub against his chest. The little tingle made his arms out of reflex yank down on the handcuffs, wanting them off to rid his chest of the ticklish tingle feeling.

_Jiggle… rattle… kling… klang… klingklang/SHOT_

The more Silver heard the handcuffs rattle the more he felt tempted to unlock his boyfriend. A part of him was afraid that he would lose his position if he done so. Choke noises and cutting whimpers were the only thing escape the lips of the Hatcher, Silver started to nibble on Gold's member, making him arch his back with a thrash and gasp out. "Gaah! _S.. Silver..~"_ Gold squeezed his eyes, he wasn't used to of this, his whole body wasn't sure how to react; so instead he just thrash around gently trying to find a way to get to his release faster. "_C-cahh..~ hhnngg…. Nnghhaahh…~~"_

A little small thought enter Silver's mind. A thought that made him completely stopped what he was doing. Gold gripped on the chains and started to inhale the air around him suddenly feeling very exhausted yet way too eager. "What is I-it this time?"

Gold tried to sound annoyed, Silver only scoffed at him. The redhead hovered above his boyfriend, moving his panting lips down to Gold's ear. "Rest while you can. _You won't be given another chance~"_

At this Gold gulped, feeling both aroused by him and nervous. He watched Silver get off the bed as if nothing happened and went to his drawers. It felt so odd, his body wasn't sure how to react to things. Gold just laid there wondering if this is how Silver felt. If it was then he would understand why Silver fell asleep right after. It was tiring feeling all this pleasure run through him, feeling sweat start to rise up, his whole body was warming up and it was getting harder to breath. His body felt like it was swelling, he just wanted to burst out. He couldn't deny it, the feeling wasn't bad but on some level he actually came to like it. "Gaa… gaahh…~"

Silver walked back to the bed, smirking at the handcuffed boy. His hands went up, gliding over Gold's arms and locking his lips down with his. "Actually.. I think I'll go with _screaming_." he flashed a smirk which cause Gold's member to bounce and his instincts to run strengthen.

"And screaming mea-Haa_aahhhaahh!_ d-damnit.." Gold squeezed his eyes shut as the redhead trace down his ear and neck with his tongue. The action was so sudden he didn't have a chance to bring his guard back up. Silver chuckled inwardly. "Sooner than I thought but it'll do."

"Sh-Shut up!" once more the Hatcher thrashed only to have him stopped by Redhead's force. Their bodies were now pressed together and Silver looked more than hungry, he was practically ravenous. He licked his lips and gave the trapped Hatcher an daring look, entering the part of no return. "Now.. Get _on your knees."_

* * *

_Yes I'm cutting it off here cause I don't have the motivation or ideas to continue LOL_

_sorry OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL_

_but yeah, Deticated to my special Golden Twin *heart* _


End file.
